shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
2nd God/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' 2nd God was born with the ability known as God's Eyes (later to be revealed as Kenbunshoku Haki) which gave him a sixth sense of the world around him. He can sense the location of the people around him and gain visions of people's moves shortly before they try to injure him. Weapon Expert Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Endurance Weapons Shakram Shuriken Mace Ring Blade Devil Fruits For further information: Hoshi Hoshi no Mi Haki Although impossible to believe, 2nd God has a unusualy amount of natural affinity for Haki and have mastered all of the basics of the 3 types of Haki within 1 year. God Eyes Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Levels are based on range of detection, speed of reaction to danger, and level of concentration. Post-Time skip:' Unmeasurable' (Above Mastered) *He sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally up to a large island radius but he can further increase his range to 3 large islands radius by also applying electromagnetic fields to his Kenbunshoku Haki thanks to his Devil Fruit ability. *He can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allows him to react with light-speed reflexes and dodge with the bare minimum required movement from even high velocity and/ or surprise attacks from even point-black range that could have given him a fatal injury or kill him. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for 2nd God to predict. He can also apply this to his natural reflexes to react and dodge very easily even in his sleep. *2nd God can maintain his concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki even during from small to large-scale events that could possibly distract him like large-scale distractions like a large explosion or a dragon's roar. He can apply this to his reflexes during his sleep with no effort at all. All Mighty Force '' ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Post-Time skip: 10/10 (Mastered) *'Equip: '''2nd God creates a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows him to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm.This can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Now, the highest level he has ever reached is level 10. There are 10 levels total. (10/10) *'Hardening:' This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon or body part's toughness to certain degrees and requires more concentration than Equip. 2nd God usually harden his blade weapons to a much harder degree during battle. He uses this technique to increase his chances of breaking his opponent's weapons apart. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 10 and can easily use degrees of hardness below level 10. There are 10 levels total. (10/10) *'Sharpening: This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees and requires much more intense concentration than Hardening. 2nd God can sharpen his blade weapons to a much sharper degree. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 10 and can easily use degrees of sharpness below level 10. There are 10 levels total. (4/10) Levels are based on speed of activation, variety of techniques, strength and duration of techniques. '''The Great King's Presence Haōshoku Haki: ' Color of the Conquering King ''Levels are based on control and strength of user's spirit. Post-Time skip: '''3/3 (Mastered) *2nd God can knock out those with weak wills unconscious for a short period of time in further distances but not too far. He can control whom he can knock out and even knock out the people that he would instinctly judge his enemies while trying to to knock out a crowd of people in far distances. He can also cause little damage to non-living objects around him but can't control which object he targets. If he was at Fishman Island, facing the 100,000 fishman soldiers, 2nd God would have knocked out all 100,000 soldiers. The main factor for his high proficiency in Haoshoku is due to his ability to never doubt himself and always believing that nothing can stop him as he is God. Category:Character Subpages